CrossXDressXLove
by DaiyahMerah
Summary: Chima Seiker(IPFem!) swore to Avenge herself from the Evil tan skin guy,Raven crow so she says .Getting Swarmed by Many fangirls Worst Her Best friend fall in love with Him. She then Decided to Crossdress as "Chung Seiker" to destroy his Image and Saved his Friend. but From unexpected, its seems her plans is backfiring worse...Fall in Love.
1. CrossDressinglove 1:Dead and Busted

**Cross-dresser x love **

**(Chung x Raven fanfiction P.S NOT YAOI)**

**Author's Message**

**Hello this is My story. For all the boys and girls who want our Chung to be a elegant lady then this is a book that is worth reading. Because Chung is the leading role/girl/cute .Well I created this because its my whole life dream to make Chung a girl so for all viewers enjoy.**

…

**Chapter 1: Dead Busted**

( Chung's Pov)

I'm here on the locker room. Not locking my locker have been the worst mistake I have ever done. Why? ,because my arch-nemesis is holding my here nervously regretting of what I have done today.

(Before it Happened)

"Omg! Raven is so hot and I might die if I don't eat his abs" said the girls from the does everyone like Raven? Yes, he is famous but he is more noticeable than a famous actor,but that does

not mean he must be the core of your heart all the time.

Oh my I forgot my introduction. Hello! My name is Chimi Seiker, age 16,kind,friendly,but actually a cross ?,well i will tell you my sad young story.

*Flashback*

(Young Chima's Pov)

Yay!we're here I'm so tired going all around the places just to move here into our new home. But just seeing the view in just look of the environment it relaxes and recharges quickly my strength.

Wow! A playground " Moooommm!I wanna go to the play ground" I said with my secret weapon the most cutest puppy eyes ever."Okay!but be careful and don't go with strangers here and go home early" said my mom"Okayyyyyy…."I said with a cheerful tone. Once I am here on the playground. I play at the playground like a maniac because of fun swings,slides,and scary monkey ,yet fun.~ hehe…

While I am playing A boy accidentally-purposely push me."Hey! that hurts" I said with the most painful tone,really it hurts!."So! What do I care about it?" said the boy that is like the same age as me. He is so annoying,not saying sorry to a girl is not a man's way. I think he is gay thats what my mom said if the guy is not a gentleman to a girl. And because of that I hate him." Just say sorry" I said twitching "Huh…Me saying sorry to a maniac on a monkey bar ? no way!" he said.

Ohhhh…I'm so furious right now that I want to shred his personality on a blender. Such a sad thing it is impossible."Ugly girls should not be here! get out of town"he said with a angry tone And push me again. What did he just say? no one ever says that I'm ugly they always say I'm cute.

"Why? is this your town?"I said."Yeah! my father is the mayor here! "ouch, talk about awkward "BUT its the city of your father not yours so you have no rights"I said with a destructive tone.

"So be it.I will make you suffer in this City that you will regret living here" he said in a evil tone. Because I have no comeback anymore I just leave the play ground and cry.

*The End*

*End of Flashback*

Such a vengeful story,right?.(ugh no…) So that's why I cross dress to become more stronger and confident and beat him at any costs as I mean *Raven*because he is the boy that I been talking all the time in my story but I make an even awesome name"Chung" such an awesome name,Right? (eh…)

….

Today is the first day at school and the I'm going to see where class is am I. Once I take a peek at the board I saw my 1 huh I forgot that I'm smart here*not boasting*. Once I take a few more looks at the board I saw my friend's goodness that Aisha will be my classmate this year. Because she is nice,considerate,and friendly like me hehe…But the problem is she got a crush on Raven. I wish she will be alive after Raven rejects her (not saying a bad thing about her).

Well I take a few more peeks and I saw there that cause the world to slow. Why is Raven on my class?.Did fate really hate me for being a cross dresser and getting my REVENGE?.Okay, I know cross dressing is bad but I must do this to get my revenge on Raven. So do what you want fate but you won't change my decision.

Once I got to my classroom. A lot of girls we're near Raven flirting and being sexy like crazy. I just ignore it and gone to my seat."Well we're classmates again" said Aisha with a cheerful tone"Yes! ,Yes we are" I said with a more cheerful tone than Aisha Felt lighter than before "I'm so happy but shy, that Raven will be our classmate this year. Do you think I have a chance to tell him my feelings".

Ughhh…Every year she always ask me this making my ears bleed"You know Aisha when are you giving up on him ?he's not good for you You know? he's more worse than a disease ,right?"I said with a disgusted tone "Well well ~ The cross dresser has to tell me that"she said with a sarcastic tone.

I forgot she knows my secret that I'm really a am I so forgetful these days even though I'm smart*still not boasting*."You know the reason why I cross dress. So I can exact my revenge on Raven" I said with a Maniacal tone.

"Right -right ,you even want to steal his clothes so he will use nothing but you know you will be thought as gay to everyone"she said with a sad tone"Ohhhh!don't worry of what they say. Because I'm a girl right"I said with confidence."Okay! if you say so"said Aisha with a *okay-you-win" tone.

…

Its already P.E and I'm changing into my gym clothes. Ouch this bra is so tight. I'm not wearing a bra that is for making my upper private part big. Its a bra to make it smaller. I need a better yet not a tight bra that can hide my upper do I have an D-cup so I must wear some tight bra?I really wish I have an A-cup so I can still cross-dress with no suffering.

"Chung Seiker! its your turn" said the coach"Okay"I run as hard as I can in the 1 kilometer run"Wow! look at that hot guy .So fast and such long hair like a prince charming hehe…"said the girls while I'm running. Beat that Raven what do you do now ?after I steal your fans kuwahahahaha!…

"Raven Crow! its your turn!"said the coach to Raven"Okay"said Raven with a cool tone that make the girls drool. Ew! they doesn't know the real him I think they should fix their eyes a bit. Wow! he is so fast…. Wait! nooooo keep calm Chima he is your worst enemy . A lot of girls are shouting and more drooling at Raven's run. Its a sad thing I lost the competition to I last long in the run of 31 sec. but he is 30 sec. only. Why does he have so much talent when he is bad ugh…

P.E is finished and I'm showering already .Phew! this is soooo I got out its the worst after shower of my whole ?because Raven is looking at my locker and I remember that I didn't lock my locker "What the hell are you doing!?"I shouted at him. He ignored me and still kept looking at my locker. I shouted at him one more time and he turn around me holding my panty. Oh no! Why does this have to happen to me.

…

(After it happen)

Oh shoot!oh shoot.I'm so caught he might know now that I'm a girl and try to tell the whole school does this have to happen to me for the first day of school?"Whose panties are these?"said Raven to me. Okay Chima just be cool tell him that it is not yours and its is from someone else.

Just then I thought of something"Oh!that my sister's panty. I think she accidentally put it in my clothes rather than hers and I also accidentally bought it here"I said to Raven with a cool tone. I must not let him know its mine"Oh!Okay"said thank goodness he didn't notice my nervousness."So can you-"before I finished my sentence he is sniffing my my potatoes don't sniff it,its disgusting :O."Stop it,my sister will get mad at me if she have known that I let you sniff her panties"I said with a panicking tone"Eh!But it smells of girls are good ,right?"Raven said in a seductive tone.

"Stop it,its perverted people can only do"I said with now a angry tone.

"So you dare complaint about my doings in my daily life"Raven said with a scary tried to push me then holds my neck and tried to punch me but he did not resume because a teacher came in.

He lets go of means said"This is not over" he said. I'm so scared that Raven is really like is much scarier than before when we are kids I am here sitting on the floor scared and crying.I'm so pathetic.

…

Classes are over and I've gone home with Aisha."Eh!I don't believe is not scary at all"Aisha said while we are walking straight home.

"But I tell you he is scary,he even tried to punch me please don't go near him.I'm not just worrying about myself but for you of course"I said in a scared tone."Oh don't worry I can stop them if I want know I do judo right."Aisha said while showing her muscles that is none."Haha… Your are so funny well okay!i guess"I said.

While we are walking home we are circled around by some guys and thats when Raven showed up."You know I'm not finished with you yet"said Raven to me as I mean me not Aisha."Hey you!don't you dare hurt my best you do I will -"Aisha has been cut off by Raven"I will what"Raven said in a scariest tone."I will fight you"Aisha said but I notice her hand is shaking so I dare step out of the line"If you want to finish it come and fight me"I said with confidence.

Oh my! What have I done"Okay!guys kill that trash"and the guys that Raven ordered attack me. Ekkkk!…I tried my best to fight be funny exact they lost the battle and gone behind the back of Raven."He is strong boss"said one of his minions"Yeah!Really strong sir"said the other.

Hahahahah…what can you do now Raven. He approach me and attack me…This is now the time I scream in my mind not a while ago when his minions attack ?because there is the funny part and bad funny part is that he is tripped by a pebble but the bad thing is he accidentally remove my pants and showing off my panties. Everyone is really shock mostly Raven and not she know I'm a girl."

You you're a gay-pervert…Hahahaha"Raven's minions said while taking pictures of me while laughing.

Aisha cling on to me and we tried to run because it will be worse if this gets longer. We reach our home. Well we are neighbors and after that embarrassment we text each other.

_Do you think they will post it _said Aisha in the Text

"I hope they will not do it" I said to Aisha while praying it would not happen

_I hope also to but its getting late so we need to sleep now we will know the truth tomorrow *good night* :)_

"Okay good night too" I said to Aisha.

…

**How do you like the story?Just leave the comments below and in the next chapter I will tell the jobs of the character**

**:)"Thanks for Reading Chapter 1":) **

N/A(Original):This is My younger Siblings story.

Im not gonna refer It as a gender.

My adowable(Kind of slightly Naugthy)sibling forced me to publish so I Did.

Please give reviews

thank you for giving your time in my Sibling Story :))


	2. CrossXDressXLove 2: Counter Plan

**CrossXDresserXLove**

**Hello! Thanks for reading chapter 2 of the romance story of RavenxChung. Well Have fun reading chapter 2 :).**

**Chung / Chima : Iron Paladin**

**Raven : Reckless Fist**

**Aisha : Elemental Master**

**(There someone guess the jobs, but he/she's An Anon so… Whoever you are ,your guess is Right! And thank you for the lovely comment :3)**

…**..**

**Chapter 2: 1st And New Mission**

(Raven's Pov)

I can't stop looking at the pictures of the guy ,that I want to punch so hard, is wearing a panty hahahaha…. I think this must needed to be post at school to know the real him being a true pervert.

He should be ashamed of himself.

What he is doing is more worse than what I was doing to his sisters panty,Whoever her sister is. But to be honest of myself I started to love the smell of her sister's panty.

Stop it Raven! Don't get perverted at her sister because she might just be like that guy that is a pervert.

By the way I'm Raven Crow, 17 years old, kind( just a bit yet no one sees that), cruel (everyone sees that a lot), a bit of flirt. Enough of that! I think because of me that guy is gonna be expelled from school but its not my fault and I think that Pervert must never be here . He can't beat me also in this game because I'm more famous than him and all the girls will fall for me! (even guys /even him will fall for me Because I'm sexy)(Chima:I feel like felt something…Something I want to put his name in the list whose going to hell.. Aisha:Don't tell its Ravie Again.?). I think he will not survive long and leave this town.

Today is the 2nd day of school. And I post that guy wearing a panty to the whole school." Are you sure boss about this?"said one of my back-up "Sure! its fine its not like he can do anything about it."

I said with a confident tone"But sir!maybe he if, he have known that we are the ones who post this he might come to us and beat us to the pulp of our balls"my other back-up said "Are you scared of at that guy? then you are useless. If you don't shut up and still be a coward I will surely remove your balls understand?" I said with a the amused tone "Yes ! sir/boss" all of them said .

Once I left them I look at that guy's sister panty again. Why can't I stop looking at it and never stop sniffing it? I even bring it at school. Am I really this perverted?

…

(Chung's Pov)

"Ewwww! its that guy!" one of the girls said. Huh! why are they all staring at me. Is there something wrong in my face."Chung, Chung!"Aisha said with a tone like someone just died or got an accident ,I wish it did not happen."What is It? good morning!"I said with a happy tone. Huh!why is she so serious looking Did I did Something Wrong?"Does sleeping beauty woke up at the wrong side of the bed haha…?"I said with a laugh i wish never said it she could kill me for it.

Still Aisha still did not remove her serious face."Aisha! Is something wrong?" I said now with a concerned face "Chung! there's a problem." Now I am really worried of how she looks right now and the whispers a while ago.

Aisha led me to the canteen and a lot of people are in there. When I got there everyone got silent but there are a few whispers and a disgusted face oh I forgot Some nearly died at laughing. "Whats going on? "I said with a Confused tone "Take a look" Aisha said. I am there shocked mixed with anger of my picture, that has no pants well in a different meaning of no pants, and wearing a panty. I run away crying yet Aisha chase after me"Chung!, Chung!" Aisha shouted while chasing me. I ran to the back of the school and stood there crying." Aisha why does this have to happen to me?" I said with an ugly face. This is the first time I look ugly Well I'm really cute!.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you about your Embarrassing Despair but please let me stay here thats only i can do…." Aisha said with a worried tone "No! I'll be fine ! Im bothering you Your studies is more important than me" I said with a sad tone. "Okay! if you said so too."

Aisha feels Guilty I hate her seeing guilty! then she leaves.

But Before she get Far "Wait!I change my mind stay here with me" I said with a sad-serious tone.

Aisha walks back near me and comforts me to the fullest.

As I mean her comfort As torture! For example everytime I tried to cry she always slaps me in the face saying "You must not cry be strong!"like she knows the problem and the other thing is when I talk about my problems

to her (as I mean about the problem today) she hugs me tightly and says "You can overcome this because you are not an idiot".

Ow! what a good comfort of her, a lot of good insults and torture . Remind myself that next time find another person to comfort me And just leave her alone guilty.

…

I'm absent myself at school and reasoned that I fell sick even though its not true. I texted Aisha about what happened said that they are removing the posters and got

scolded whoever did this. She said also that the principal told all the students to forget about the poster.

She said that the principal even lied that it was just edit and all the students forget about it.

Thank God that it has stopped already and is completely forgotten about it . I thought that I was gonna lie to my parents forever that I am always sick and unfeeling well always. Tomorrow I can go back to school woohoo! BUT i'm still not amused of whoever did this to me. Well I borrowed some more information on Aisha. She said that this was all the doings of Raven and she even said that he is still her crush even though he has something bad to me. UGH.. obsessed much Aisha !? I feel bad about you of loving a complete jerk, and not truly a gentlemen.

We texted more and she said that what am I going to do for the whole day. Well I got nothing to do now because of the lie . So this is the revenge on me for thank you spirit! For killing time .I read a book about cross dressing .

I think I already hate this story because the boy cross dress all the time and getting his Revenge on the Girl I like at first since that girl Is a Total B*tch But then He falls in love with her.

Gosh this is so boring I'd rather wrestle with a shark and not get killed (I hope so) rather than reading this book.

Wait! I've got an idea because of this book. Thank you book even if you we're thrown away and get burned I will still not forget you.

( Note:Chima is ooc in the story so in error in chapter 1 she think cross dress Is WRONG becuase She Hated the Crossdress story. so her personality is a bit of a lilo who is Sucking Grudge and taking revenge100% percent matter thats why she's taking the revenge to raven seriously. thats why never mess with her or can still~ since she is cursed of backfires xD)

…

I texted Aisha and told her my plan "Are you sure about this?"said Aisha"Yeah!I will act as a girl because Im really am a girl. But I said to Raven that I have a sister even though I don't have any. But I will act as a sister and confront Raven and scold Raven but he will be scared of me because of my scary and ugly face haha… He said that when we we're kids. And he will not bully me in my Master piece Plan Chung sieker" form ever again but when he bully me.I will be again A evil sister if he comeback! hehe… isn't it a good plan?"

I said with an evil smile

"I think so to" said Aisha "but don't hurt Raven or I will punch you and slap you in the face even though we're best friend"

Aisha said with a more evil and scarier tone"Hehe…O-OKAYYYY :)"I said with a happy tone but this is really my face ^A^" .

I remove my super tight bra and I change my clothes into my cute maid outfit . I will just lie to Raven that I work at a maid cafe hehe. Well! the truth is I really work at a maid cafe on weekends…"Mom! I will just go to the maid cafe" I said with a smile.

" Oh! You must not young lady your sick right?"said my mother with a worry and glare "Mom! I got nothing to do and so I can make me some money" I said with my cutest puppy eyes ever "Okay! Dear but be careful!" my mother said with a smile"Okay,mom!" I said with a smile as I take my leave. Well ! I changed my mind I will work at the maid cafe …I forgot I need money but first I need to visit the school for some scolding hehe…

…

(Raven's Pov)

I am here at school at the canteen. Its lunch time and I am eating with a bunch of babes…"Hey Raven! You're so ignored by the principal!". Damn that Chung! that pervert should be expelled form our school"said one the girls that I've been flirting with…Yeah! I thought so that he needs to be expelled. That trash is not worthy here "Don't worry babe! He will be gone here soon." I said to one of the girls on flirting with also with a seductive tone"Oh!Hehe."the girl chuckles…

We are eating here peacefully with flirt and stuff. Well! right before there's to be a ruckus…"Wow! Chung is cute on a maid outfit" said one of them "But why does he have such big tits. He makes me horny"one of them also said"His butt is big too I haven't noticed that"…Just then I heard a elegant yet cute voice"Oh no! I am not Chung I am her sister Chima Seiker."the girl said… What! she is that trash's sister.I leave the tables leaving also the babes. Even if they're complaining that they are bored, I just ignored them…" Hey! cutie you want to go to my place its fun" one of the boys in the crowd said…

That makes me furious that boy is already flirting with her even though she is not long yet staying in this school."Oh my! I'm sorry but I left my work to see someone."she said with a cute tone"Who is it?"everyone ask" A man named Raven Crow or so my brother says?" Everyone paused and look at me…Well this is awkward but when the crowd is clear because they make a way for her to see me,

when I look at her she is dazzling, like a comet,who can travel the whole Universe just because of her looking at her will make you kneel down to her and praise! her and love her always! Wait this is weird ,Im not Like those called themselves poetry nerds to say it. but i actually said it!?

"Raven Crow?" said that trash's sister "Yeah!" I said with a cool tone … "We need to talk of what you have done to my brother "Chung"."She said with a disgusted

tone like she have just eaten her non-favorite meal…Oh s**t! I'm so screwed!

…

**Well! How do you like my story?Leave a comment below.**

**:)"Thank You":)**

A/N(original): So Someone told me the 1st chapter is very offensive to gays and error in my siblings stories.

Thats why I told my sibling to be careful in writing.

In my behalf and my sibling , were sorry if the first chapter offends you.

But I assure my sibling is neutral And not homophobic neither hate them.

So My sibling will Re change chapter 1

For the one whose correcting some errors in the story, thank you very much its really help.

And the one who supports and love it, Thank you for Encouragement :)

we'll do our best to need you satisfaction in the story.

Give more Ideas And Opinions in Reviews !

your always Welcome to Say what you want.

And again Thank you for Reading Chapter 2

we hope you like it~

BB~


End file.
